The Ultimate Choice
by WiCkEd PiPeR
Summary: Verona falls in love with Van Helsing. When he is captured by Dracula she must face the ultimate choice between the master she fears and the man she loves. But will Van Helsing return her feelings? Can he forgive her past sins? All chapters now updated!
1. Verona’s New Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Van Helsing characters. (Sometimes I wish I owned Dracula he's good looking)

* * *

1

Verona's New Love

Verona had just awoken from her sleep. It had been a restless one. She just couldn't get the man out of her mind. It was hard for her to understand, but she thought she loved the man. Why? How could she love the same man who had killed Marishka? She could hear Aleera and her master in the background, they must have awoken at the same time she had. Verona walked to her balcony and peered into the dark night trying to clear her mind before her master came. She feared him, and what would happen if he found out about her love with Van Helsing.

Verona felt two icy hands on her shoulders, "Why so tense my love?" It was her master she had not heard him come in. How long had he been watching her? "Verona what is wrong?" the count asked again. She turned and looked at him trying not to show her true feelings. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled, "There is nothing wrong. I was just admiring this beautiful dark night." "Good", said the count. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. For a moment she was reminded why she became a bride. But then, she thought, was this just one of his spells over her? Her mind became confused she wasn't sure what to think or do.

Aleera walked into the room and looked jealous. Suddenly Verona did not feel so sad. Now she remembered that she was the older, wiser bride. Aleera's jealousy had made her feel better. She figured that her thoughts of Van Helsing would subside. With one quick glance at Aleera, she continued kissing the count. Aleera secretly wished that Verona was the bride killed. She was always jealous of her. Aleera wished that she were the most powerful bride. She had enjoyed the companionship of Marishka; they were more like sisters. To Verona, Aleera was like a child. She enjoyed getting the count's attention, especially alone. With three brides, no one bride was usually alone with their master. Any chance Verona got to be alone with the count was treasured.

Aleera walked over to the count and said, "Master we need to feed tonight." He pulled away from Verona and Aleera got what she wanted. "You are right Aleera, you and Verona should go out now and I will wait and go out when you two get back." This was not the exact plan that Aleera had hoped for but at least it got her master's attention off Verona. "We should leave now", said Verona with a little anger in her voice. Aleera did not argue she walked over to the balcony next to Verona and kissed the count. When she looked back at Verona with a smirk and said, "Let's go." Verona flew out of the window with Aleera following closely behind.

Verona was furious. Things would be much better if her master had only one bride. Suddenly her thoughts went back to Van Helsing. She was now longing for him once again. "Oh, don't pout Verona. We both secretly know that I am the favorite bride. Ha ha ha." "Don't kid yourself Aleera he did pick me before you", said Verona. "But since you did not satisfy him he came for me." Verona hissed at Aleera. She would love nothing more to rid the world of Aleera. "Come on Verona what are you waiting for. You know you want to hurt me. Oh wait, if you do the master would not be so happy." Verona was getting more and more angry. She flew faster until she was ahead of Aleera. She was reaching the last bit of patience she had. She was not sure whether these feelings for Van Helsing were for the love of him or the hate of Aleera. She then accidentally muttered, "If only Van Helsing would drive a stake through your heart." Aleera heard this and was outraged. She was so angry she could not express herself in words. She just turned around and flew in the other direction. She would not feed with Verona like usual.

This was Verona's chance to get a good look at the man her heart longed for. She flew around for a while until she was sure she was not being followed by Aleera. She had heard that Van Helsing was staying with Princess Anna so she headed to Anna's residence. She flew to one of the balconies and landed in the shadows. She walked up to the door and peered inside. She didn't see anyone so she quietly opened the door. She carefully walked inside making sure she touched nothing. She walked down the hallways looking into each room trying to find him. She looked in one room and there was a dark figure lying asleep in the bed. She walked up to the bed. She leaned in closer to get a better look. She then quickly noticed that it wasn't who she was looking for. She turned around and saw a dark object headed towards her head. She was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Did you like it? Should I go on? Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. The Meeting

2

The Meeting

Verona slowly came around. What happened? Where am I? How long have I been out? She looked around the dark room; she was chained tightly to a chair. She tried to fly but the restrains were too tight. Then a bright light suddenly came on. Verona couldn't see any thing. The light was so bright. Verona started to panic. The light made her head pound. She began to struggle the light seemed to get brighter and brighter until she could take it no more. She tried to free herself but it did not work; the pain intensified all she could do is scream in agony. Suddenly the room went dark.

Back at Dracula's castle, the count could hear Verona's scream in the back of his mind. He began to pace nervously knowing something was wrong; usually his brides would not take so long. He feared he might loose another bride. Aleera heard the scream too. She had heard only one other scream like that, and that was when Marishka was killed. Aleera immediately turned around and flew to the castle. She heard her master as soon as she arrived. He yelled, "Where is Verona!" "I don't know master, we split up." The count was somewhat confused. Why would they split up? Aleera sensed her master's anger and backed away. "Aleera, my dear Aleera. Do not worry we will find Verona and bring her back to the castle safe. Let's go before the night runs out." The count immediately transformed into his hideous form and flew out of the castle. Aleera the followed closely behind him. She was sad because her master did not understand. She had gotten used to the idea of Verona being gone. If Verona was gone for good, she could be the all-powerful bride she wanted to be.

Verona sat chained to the chair wondering what was going to happen next. "Now that I have your attention", said a voice from the background. It was Princess Anna. Anna walked closer to Verona and said, "Why were you sneaking around here?" Verona couldn't tell her why she was really there. She had to make up something fast. She would not make eye contact with Anna. What was she going to do? "Well I'm waiting", Anna demanded. Just then, Van Helsing walked into the room. He was shocked to see Verona. "Anna, would you like to tell me why one of Dracula's brides is strapped to a chair in here?" "I found her snooping around upstairs. If I hadn't found her, Carl would have been her Dinner." Verona caught herself staring at Van Helsing; she could not take her eyes off the man. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she had met him before, as if she had loved him before. Van Helsing saw her staring at him and was a little freaked out. "I was trying to find out why she was here, but she hasn't answered me", Anna said. Van Helsing walked closer to Verona and said, "I believe she asked you a question." Verona remained silent. She decided it was better that way. Once again, the bright lights came on. Verona did not know how much more of the light she could take. She heard a shriek in the distance, it was her master.

Dracula crashed through one of the windows knocking down everyone in the room. "Aleera, get Verona." Verona was disgusted by the sight of Aleera. She still had not forgotten the words exchanged by them earlier. Aleera quickly unchained Verona. Verona flew up knocking Aleera down. "What, no thank you", said Aleera. Verona went over to her master who had knocked Van Helsing down. "Come Verona feast on the blood of your captor." "No!" she yelled without thinking. She quickly backtracked by saying, "He would make a much better prisoner." Dracula was a little shocked by this. Usually Verona was the first to bite a victim. "Very well then", he replied. Still confused he knocked the man out with one quick blow to the head. "Master, what about the others?" said Aleera. "Leave them they are no threat to us." With that said the count, Verona and Aleera flew away in the darkness.

* * *

Did you like it? Should I go on? Thanks for your reviews on chapter one I appreciate them. 


	3. The Figure on the Other Side of the Door

3

A Deep Longing

Van Helsing woke up in a daze. It looked like he was in a tower. The sun looked like it was about to set. Had he really been out that long? He looked around to examine his surroundings. He was bound tightly. The tower was wet and gloomy. How am I going to get out of this one, he thought to himself. He tried to get the restraints off but the harder he tried the tighter the restraints seemed to get. "Damn!" he said aloud. He knew he didn't have much time before Dracula woke up. "Well look who's finally awake", said a voice in the background. "My master will be pleased." A dark figure appeared around the door. It was Igor. "You just wait once I get out of here I am going to smash your little head in." Igor laughed and said, "Yeah, if you ever get out of there. My master and his brides are not finished with you yet." Igor then turned around and walked down the hallway laughing.

Dracula's brides, he thought to himself. He had remembered the word that Verona had shouted just before he was taken. What was that all about? Why would a bride of his enemy spare his life? What was strange was he felt as if she had meant what she said. He felt as if she had really wanted him alive. But why? The more he thought about it the more familiar Verona seemed to him. How could he know her if he had only met her once before when he killed Marishka? He looked out the small slit of the tower and saw the sun fall behind the trees. Then in the background, he heard the awakening of the vampires.

Verona had come out of a deep sleep. It took a moment for her to remember the actions of the night before. What was she going to do? Surly her master suspected something when she asked to spare Van Helsing's life. Did Van Helsing hear this? What would he think if he knew of the deep love that she felt for him? She couldn't help but think that this love was some how familiar to her. She had felt this love before, but where? She grew nervous just thinking about her situation. Was she to betray her master or pursue Van Helsing? She was utterly torn. She wanted to go hide somewhere where no one could find her.

Aleera woke up furious. She was still in a rage from the night before. She flew about the room knocking down anything she could. Why should the master listen to Verona? Verona has clearly lost her judgment. Why would she want Van Helsing alive? She doesn't even like him…or does she? No, she thought to herself. Wait, this could be Verona's undoing. If she could convince the count that Verona had betrayed him maybe, he would dispose of her. But then the question lingered in the back of her mind, why would Verona like a man who kills her own kind?

The count was asking himself the same question, why would Verona want the human alive? Could it be? No, he thought to himself, it was impossible. He then concluded that Verona had some wicked plan of how to kill Van Helsing. Yes, that had to be it. "Come my brides." He yelled. Aleera arrived first with Verona not to far behind. "Yes, master?" said Aleera as she glared at Verona. Why is she looking at me like that Verona thought to herself. No, she couldn't know, could she? "Come closer my brides", said the count. He first embraced Aleera and then Verona. Verona was hurt by this gesture. Usually she was the first to see the count. "I know you did not feed last night so maybe you should do so tonight. We will go out together." "Yes master I am hungry", said Aleera. "And you Verona?" the count asked. "No thanks, after last night I would like to stay here. I mean, if that is ok with you master." The count got an odd look on his face and said, "Very well. We will be back." Then they flew out of the castle. Verona did not like giving the satisfaction of going alone with the master to Aleera, but she just has to see him. She had to see Van Helsing.

She walked to the tower carefully and quietly, she did not want that creep Igor seeing her. Even to Verona Igor was a creep. She walked silently up the stairs. Once she got nearer to the top, she grabbed a torch off the wall so she could see up the dark narrow stairs. She reached the tower door and looked in. There he was sitting on the floor all tied up. She longed to talk to him but she couldn't bring herself to walk in. From the inside, Van Helsing could see a dark outline outside of the door. Who was it? He thought to himself. He was then overcome by a strange feeling. Was the outline that of Verona? Was she going to come in? For some reason he actually wanted her to come in. he wanted to get some answers. Now both figures on either side of the door longed for each other.

* * *

So is it still ok? Is it worth going on? Thanks again for the reviews they keep the story going. 


	4. Verona's Distraction

4

Verona's Distraction

Verona stood on the outside of the door wondering if she should go in. What should I do? Should I go in and risk everything or should I stay out here wondering what could have been? She stood there for what seemed like an eternity. She was so confused. Why did he have to come, she thought to herself. My life was so complete I had everything a woman could ever want, a castle and a wonderful master. Still something did not feel right with Verona. It was almost as if her master had somehow betrayed her.

On the other side of the door Van Helsing was wondering why she was still standing there. Was she ever going to come in? Was there a chance that she was having the same mixed feelings that he was? There was something there he felt as if he had loved Verona before. Could it be? Could he have forgotten? Maybe there was a reason he had lost his memory. No stop thinking like this he thought to himself. It is nothing more than a spell. He looked through the slit in the wall and saw that the sun was about to rise, soon the vampires would sleep and he would make a run for it. When he looked back up at the door, the woman was gone.

Meanwhile Anna and Carl were trying to figure out why Dracula would take Van Helsing and not them. Carl walked over to the map on the wall knowing that they would have to find a way into Dracula's castle in order to rescue Van Helsing. "If I were Dracula where would my castle be", he said quietly. "I want to know why Dracula took just Van Helsing. I also want to know why he just didn't kill him and get it over with. Plus he left us after he had been trying to kill me for so long.", said Anna. Carl turned to her and said, "What about that bride? Why was she so eager to save him?" "I don't know but I have a strange feeling that she has something up her sleeve." "Hmm…why would a vampire want to save a vampire killer?" Carl said as he walked away. He turned around and said, "I'm going to go have a look in the record books in the tower." He walked away. Anna knew that he must have some idea, so she decided to stay there and see if he came up with something. So she busied herself with trying to find Dracula's lair.

Verona walked to her balcony and awaited her master's return. She knew that it would be light soon so he would be back before long. She then saw his dark figure in the night sky. The Count flew to the balcony and landed next to Verona. Aleera followed closely behind with a smirk on her face as if she was trying to provoke jealousy from Verona. Verona just ignored Aleera. "Master did you feed well." He walked to her, wrapped his arms around her, and said, "It was good you should have come. It was a great night to be out. How is our prisoner doing?" "I don't know I have not seen him." Verona looked away trying to conceal her lie. "I say we make him take a little nap so he does not try to escape while we sleep," said the count. Both Verona and Aleera nodded in approval. "Go now and sleep." said the count to his brides. He shared one last kiss with each bride then they were off to sleep.

Dracula headed to the prisoner. He found Igor along the way and asked him if Verona had been anywhere near the prisoner. "Yes, she was standing outside of the door for some time master", said Igor. That's what I thought, he thought to himself. "Igor I will need you to keep an eye on our visitor while I sleep." "Yes master." Once Dracula reached the tower he opened the door and went inside. He found Van Helsing in the same spot that he left him. "Are you enjoying your visit?" said the count. "Go to hell!" "Oh I'd love too but I am stuck here forever." "Not if I have anything to do with it." "Oh why do you hate me so Gabriel?" Van Helsing had heard Dracula call him that before, but why? "How do you know me?" "All in good time Gabriel we have much history together. I know you do not remember, but some things are better left forgotten." What was that supposed to mean, thought Van Helsing. "Oh yes, it seems that you have become a distraction to one of my brides. You are not to speak with her." "Why, do you think she will give away one of your secrets?" Van Helsing said. Dracula grabbed Van Helsing by the throat and yelled, "Do not get into business that is not yours!" Van Helsing immediately knew that he had struck a nerve. Why did this matter so much to Dracula? "Enjoy these next days because they will be your last." The Count then knocked Van Helsing out with one quick motion. Soon Van Helsing was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Is it still ok? Please Review. 


	5. Verona's Dream

5

Verona's Dream

Verona awoke from a deep sleep. She slowly tried to open her eyes, but found it difficult. The room had a bright light shining through the slightly cracked curtains. Even though the room was dark, except for the light shining though the curtains, the walls seemed to glow a mystical white. Once Verona realized she was not in her room at the castle she became confused and disoriented. Where am I? What am I doing here? She slowly sat up in the bed she was in. She looked down at the linens on her bed. They were fancy and elegant. In fact, everything in the room was elegant. Great tapestries hung on the walls, furniture made of rich wood filled the room, and she seemed to be dressed in extravagant clothing.

What should I do? She cautiously got out of the bed. The floor was cold on her feet. She then looked down and saw that it was made of white marble. She looked around the room to try to see where she was. She could not get over how the walls were glowing. Things seemed to be so mystical. It appealed to her. She felt like she belonged there. But why?

Verona walked over to the curtains where the bright light was peeking through. She put one hand on the curtains. Should I open them? She was apprehensive. She hesitated for a moment and then threw the curtains open. She was not prepared for what she was about to see.

Outside of the curtains was a balcony connected to her room. She walked out to the edge of the balcony and looked out. She was high up in a palace over looking a great city. Below her were busy streets filled with the sounds of children playing, merchants selling their goods, and the clicking of horse's hooves. There were buildings lining the streets made of the same white stone her walls were made of. She stood there surveying the busy city below. Then she looked higher towards the outer edge of the city. Then she saw a great wall surrounding the city and beyond that, there were great mountains. For some reason she felt comforted by the sight of the city even though it was foreign to her.

"Milady, you have just got up and you aren't even dressed yet?" said a woman from behind. Verona jumped and turned around in shock. "Milady, are you well?" Verona just stood there silently. Should she stay silent or speak to the woman? What bad could it do, the woman acted as if she knew her. "Milady…?" "Yes, I'm sorry. You just scared me that's all." "You must hurry up and get dressed or you will be late." Verona paused for a second. "Be late? For what?" "Are you sure you are well? Don't you remember? The soldiers are coming back from the battle. Milady, your fiancée will be back and you will finally be able to marry him." "Yes, of course. How could I forget." "I will go and fetch your gown." The woman walked out of the room. Verona just stood there. I have a fiancée? Who is it, is this true or am I dreaming? She stood there until the woman came back with her clothing. "Here you are, are you going to need any assistance?" "No, that's ok I can manage." "Ok milady. You should hurry so you won't be late for the celebration. Let me know when you are done so I can call for the carriage." Verona nodded and the woman left.

Listening to the woman's advice Verona got dressed quickly. Her robes were deep blue adorned with silver embroidery. The material was so soft that she could barely feel it touch her skin. She then went out the same door that the woman had gone out. Ahead of her was a grand hallway. The floors were made of the same white marble from her room. She walked down the long hallway until she came to a large staircase. The staircase was huge. It was made of dark wood that seemed to shimmer in the light. Verona walked down the staircase and met the woman from before. She was standing there with a man who also appeared to be a servant. The woman looked to the man and said, "Get the carriage ready and make sure it is suited for Lady Verona."

Verona waited until the carriage was ready and was then escorted by the man to the carriage. She climbed in and sat in the lavishly decorated seat. The man shut the door and told the driver, "Take her to the celebration and make haste." "Yes sir." With one quick snap of the whip, the carriage began to move.

Verona still was confused about her situation. Why am I here? Where exactly is here? And most of all, who is the mystery man I am supposed to be marrying? She paused for a moment and thought to herself… could it be?

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really busy lately. I hope the story is still going in a good direction. Please review. 


	6. Gabrielle's Dream

6

Gabriel's Dream

"Sir… commander? Are you awake?" Gabriel quickly sat up from the desk he was laying his head on. "What", he said a little surprised. "I'm sorry to bother you so early sir, but it's about time that we get going." "Ok", said Gabriel. The man left and Gabriel thought to himself, here we go again. It seemed that ever since he came to Transylvania he had been having the same dream over and over again. It seemed as if the dream was a past memory that kept on coming back. Little by little, he was remembering his life that was lost so long ago. He figured that this was just the next part of his memories. So he played along with the dream like normal. He packed up and got ready to leave. As far as he could tell, he was a commander of some great army and it was time to go home.

He heard another voice in his doorway, "Sir, your first officer is here to see you." "Send him in", said Gabriel. The officer stepped in and Gabriel was caught off guard… it was Dracula. He looked just the same as the count who had captured him a few days before. "Sir… are you ok? You look like you have just seen a ghost." Gabriel just stood silent for a second before saying, "No, I'm fine, what is it you need?" "We will be leaving soon and I thought I'd check and see if you needed any help getting ready." "No, I'm fine", said Gabriel. "Shall we go then? Everyone back in the city will be waiting to see us." Gabriel walked out of the tent while his first officer followed.

This is a twist Gabriel thought to himself. The count… my first officer. He walked to his horse, which was draped in a ceremonial cloth. He looked around and saw that all of the soldiers and their horses were dressed for a ceremony. This must be some big ceremony. He mounted his horse and led the army home.

They rode for hours and then a soldier rode up beside Gabriel and asked, "Are you ready to see her?" Gabriel looked a little clueless. "You know… your fiancée. Wow you have been at war for too long." "Oh yeah, I'm sorry", said Gabriel lying. "I was just in a daze. That's all." "Finally, the great city is in sight." Gabriel looked up and saw a great wall in the distance. He couldn't wait to get there. For some reason he felt that when he arrived there all of his questions would be answered.

They rode for what seemed like an eternity. Why did he feel such excitement? They rode up to the great wall and the gates slowly swung open. The men rode across the threshold and were met by a cheering crowd. There was a clear path laid out for the men to ride upon. There was a sudden feeling of belonging that came across Gabriel. For once, he felt like this was where he belonged. They kept on riding until they came up to a platform that had all of the nobles seated waiting for their arrival. That is when his dream took an unexpected twist…then he saw her.

* * *

Again sorry for such a short chapter. Please Review. 


	7. When Dreams Meet

7

When Dreams Meet

Verona stood as the soldiers arrived. She was wondering who the mystery man was. As the soldiers drew near she saw two familiar faces. It was Dracula and Gabriel. She couldn't believe her eyes. Why would they be riding together? This was a shock to her and then she thought… which one am I supposed to marry? The soldiers rode up and stopped. They got off their horses and greeted their loved ones. Verona stood back and waited for someone to approach.

She then saw Dracula approach. "Hello Verona." "Hi", she replied. He then lowered his voice and said, "When are you going to leave Gabriel and come to me?" Verona was shocked. "What." "I don't understand why you have to be with him when you could come with me and have a better life." Verona stood silent for a second. I guess I should just play along. "I'm sorry I don't think I can allow that kind of talk. I must go." Dracula grabbed Verona tightly by the arm and said, "I will get what I want by any means necessary." Then Dracula walked off.

Verona walked over to Gabriel and stood next to him. He looked just as confused as she did. Was he in a similar situation? Gabriel was thinking the same thing she looked confused. He thought to himself, how do I find out if she is in the same situation. They stood silent for a moment thinking about what they should say to each other. Gabriel decided that he would make the first move. "Umm…Verona." Verona looked at him and waited. "I really don't know how to say this but… are you a little confused?" "Yes, I began to think I was the only one." A look of relief came over the pair. "I thought I was loosing my mind. Where are we", asked Verona. Gabriel was surprised at Verona; he had expected her to run off with Dracula and ignore him all together. "Well, first of all are you still a Vampire?" Verona shook her head no. "I didn't think so, but I had to make sure. Sorry. Actually, I have been here before. I come here sometimes in my sleep; the order says that they are memories trying to come back." "Memories?" "Yeah I have hardly any memories before the order." "I know what you mean. I don't have any memories of my life before I became a vampire." They both just stood there for a moment. That was it thought Verona. It had to be.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking", asked Gabriel. "I think so. But why… wait I know why. He asked me to leave you for him and said that he would take me by any means necessary." It suddenly made sense to both of them. They finally knew why they had such feelings for each other. Then Verona withdrew. Gabriel walked closer to her and said, "What's wrong?" "Nothing", Verona lied. Gabriel held out his hand and said, "Come on. As long as we are here let's enjoy it." A small smile appeared on Verona's face. For once, she felt truly safe, but in her mind, she knew it would not last. She knew she would have to wake up and Dracula would be there waiting.

* * *

I hope you still like it. Hopefully it will pick up a little in the future. Please Review. 


	8. The Search Is On

8

The Search Is On

Meanwhile Carl was buried in a mound of books. He was still trying to find the way into Dracula's castle. "Its gotta be here somewhere." He sat back in his chair and looked at the stacks of books that he had already checked. He proudly smiled to himself and thought look how many books I have gone through. Then he turned and looked at the stack that he hadn't gone through yet and the smile was gone. Damn, he thought to himself. He saw that the stack he hadn't gone through greatly outweighed the stack he had. He was so frustrated because he was not making any progress. Anytime he got a lead, he was soon met by a dead end. He began to wonder if he had set out on an impossible mission. Maybe the only way to get to the castle was to fly.

"Have you made any progress?" asked Anna. Carl almost fell from his seat. "Anna don't do that. Here I am reading books about vampires and you're coming in scaring me." Anna just laughed. "Well, no I haven't made any progress. I've been through a lot of books but I haven't come across any clues. Although I did read an interesting story about possessed midgets in Greece but that's another story." "Possessed midgets? Carl I think you have been up here alone for too long. How about some help. I'll stay up here and give you a hand." "Thanks I could probably use the company." They both started laughing and went back to work. Although the tension had subsided both of them were still worried about Van Helsing.

Anna and Carl went through the books for hours and came across nothing. "This is useless we are getting absolutely nowhere!" yelled Anna. "I know but what else can we do?" "I don't know but we'll have to think of something." Anna stood up and started to pace. She tried to remember some of the stories her father had told her when she was young. She couldn't recall any of the specific stories. "Anna are you ok?" "Yeah I'm just trying to remember my father's stories. He used to tell them to me when I was a child. He once told me about the history of Dracula. He also told me that the most complex problems were the simplest to answer…" Anna stopped talking and her gaze was fixed on an old painting. Carl was clueless, "Is there something I am missing?" Anna walked to the painting and said, "The stories my father used to tell me always told me came out of one of his most important books. He always kept these books behind this painting." Anna walked to the painting and removed it from the wall and sure enough, there was a stack of books inside a hole.

She took the books from the shelf and then said, "This is the one." Carl walked over and they both sat down. Anna opened the book and started to go through it. The first chapter was about how Dracula came to be. As they read Carl was amazed, "I never knew there was so much to Dracula. I just thought he was another creepy bad guy that needed to be killed." "Well judging by this Dracula was a first officer in a great army and was murdered because of his interest in the commanding officer's fiancée. Of course he then became a vampire." "Then he was banished here to this very house and then eventually to his castle." "Then the devil gave him wings." Carl looked around and said, "If he was here there would have to be a door. Maybe we have been looking in the wrong place. Like you said the most complex problems can be solved by the simplest answers."

"Ok, think where could a secret door be hidden here?" said Carl. "I don't know my father spent his entire life trying to find the door. He never seemed to get close." Anna and Carl left the tower and headed down to the main level. "Well the only way to find the door is to begin looking. You start here and I'll start at the other end of the house." Carl nodded and started looking around. He had a feeling they had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews. They encourage me to write more. I'll try to update soon. 


	9. Back to Reality

9

Back To Reality

Verona woke up the next day and felt different; she was no longer captivated by Dracula. It was as if she had broken the spell that was placed on her. Now the question was, what would she do now. She knew that she had to get Gabriel out of the tower; she knew that both Dracula and Aleera wanted him dead. How would she do it? She couldn't risk being discovered by her master. She knew if she was caught, Dracula would drive a stake through her heart himself.

Back at the other end of the castle Gabriel sat chained to the wall thinking about his dream. Was it real? It had to be because all of his dreams were always past memories. I loved her once before but I don't know if I can love her again. Just look at all of the horrible things she has done. She doesn't even have a soul. Now he wondered if the dream was good or not. He was now faced with the choice of killing evil or loving her.

"Hello Gabriel." said a haunting voice from behind. "Have you enjoyed your stay?" The count walked through the door followed by Igor. "It's about time you die." "When I get out of here I'm going to send you to hell", said Gabriel. "Well we'll see about that. Igor, take him to the laboratory. I may yet have a use for you Gabriel." "Yes master." Igor walked to Gabriel and escorted him out.

The count walked out of the room and headed to see his brides. He was suspicious of Verona. He knew that there had to be something going on. He knew that it was impossible for Verona to remember her past because of his hold over her. However, there was something in the back of his mind that had him worried. If Gabriel and Verona were reunited, he knew that he would loose Verona forever. His only comfort was that Gabriel would probably not accept Verona because of her past.

"Master you are awake." Aleera walked to the count. "Hello Aleera." The count smiled; he had started to appreciate Aleera more ever since Verona had strayed. "Did you sleep well master?" "Yes. How about you?" "I slept well too." "Come let us find Verona." Aleera took the count's hand and walked towards Verona's room.

Aleera was still upset about the events that occurred a couple days earlier. Just why do we have to find Verona? Why can't we forget about her? All that had occupied Aleera's mind was how to get rid of Verona. She was close and she knew it. She could sense that there was some friction between Verona and the count. Now if she could just help it along a little.

"Master, have you noticed a change in Verona." The count looked at Aleera and said, "It's funny you would mention that, yes I have noticed a difference." "I think it has something to do with Van Helsing." "Yes it does and that is why we are going to get rid of him." Aleera was satisfied. She thought, if I can't get rid of Verona maybe I can shatter her.

Verona heard the count coming. She was prepared to hide her feelings from him. She stood right as he entered. "Master." "Hello Verona. I trust you slept well." "Yeah." Then she thought to herself, you just don't know how well. Verona just stood still and silent. Aleera looked at Verona with a smirk and said, "Verona no hi for me?" Aleera laughed knowing that Verona would not disrespect her in front of the count. Verona grew angrier and managed to say, "I'm sorry. How are you?" Aleera didn't even answer, she just nodded.

The count held out his other hand and said, "Come, let us go to the laboratory. I may have found a way to bring our children to life." Both of the brides perked up. Verona was the first to speak, "What? How?" "By using Van Helsing to power the machine. He is not a normal human, and I think he will be sufficient to keep them alive."

Verona's heart sank. She had wanted children for as long as she could remember. It had always been her dream. The count and all three brides had been working for years to bring their children to life. Nothing had ever worked. Now they had the chance. What was she to do? Was she to save the man she loved or make her dream of having children come true?

* * *

So is it still going well? Hope it's not getting too boring. Please Review. Thanks 


	10. The Great Escape

10

The Great Escape

Gabriel was strapped to the machine by Igor. How am I going to get out of this one? Gabriel looked around the room to try to find a way to escape. The room was packed full of machinery. There were huge generators that were shooting out sparks. Gabriel was not sure what to expect. What did the count plan to do with him?

"Igor, get ready to start the machines." "Yes master, but it might take a while because the machines are still a little rusty from before." The count sighed and said, "Just make sure you make them work." Gabriel was starting to get used to hearing the dark voice of the count. Gabriel saw the count and his two brides enter the room. He looked at Verona and she looked back. He suddenly felt his heart sink. He saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong. Had the count discovered the dream from the night before?

On the other side of the room, Verona was looking at him. How can I choose between him and my children? Her heart was shattered. She no longer wanted to be a bride, she wanted to be human and with Gabriel. The more she thought about it the more she realized it was impossible. She was a vampire and he was a human. He was not just any ordinary human, but a vanquisher of her kind.

"Verona my love are you all right?" The count looked at her and saw that she was staring at Gabriel. He knew then that his fears were correct, she was remembering. No, how can this be? She is not supposed to remember. His voice instantly changed, "Verona that is enough! I think it is time you left. Leave until we are ready to wake the children." The count knew he had to get Verona out of there. His trust in her started to diminish. Aleera was pleased to see the count's change of heart. It was now her turn to be the powerful bride. "Aleera, go with her. I will summon you both back when we are ready." Aleera was not happy with this, but she knew it would please her master. She nodded and grabbed Verona by the arm.

Verona had not said a word. She was still staring at Gabriel. She knew that all hope was lost. She knew now what she had to do. She had to get Gabriel out of there before he was killed, even if it meant she would never have her children. She also knew that this would probably be her last day on earth. Tears started to form in her eyes, she did not know if she was ready for the storm ahead. "Come on", said Aleera who was growing impatient. Verona just gave a final nod to Gabriel and walked out.

The count was now furious and said, "Gabriel you have once again tried to steal something that is mine. I wish you to suffer through every bit of this experiment." Gabriel ignored every word the count said and was instead worried about Verona. He did not care about what was going to happen to him. He had just watched a woman give up her life for him. Well, what life she had. Even though she was evil, he couldn't leave her to the count. He had to save her.

Verona walked down the hallway and began to plan her actions. She knew she had to get away from Aleera. She waited for the best moment and then she began to slow down. Aleera didn't notice at first, but when she did, she turned around just to meet an iron rod with her face. She was out cold in the floor. Verona turned around and headed back to the lab. She didn't know why she was doing this, but it felt right. For once in a long time, she felt she was doing something good. She reached the doorway to the lab and saw that there was no way to sneak past Dracula or his servants. How do I get to him? She knew that she would have to wait until Gabriel was raised high above the lab outside before she could get to him.

She waited at the doorway and heard Igor say, "We are about ready to start master." The count turned to him and said, "Good, raise him and then fetch my brides." "Yes master." Igor pulled a lever and Gabriel began to rise above the lab. This was her chance. Verona went to a nearby balcony and transformed into her hideous form. This was it, there was no turning back.

Gabriel was now high above the laboratory. He was exposed to the storm that was brewing outside. It started to rain and lightning was striking all around him. The thunder grew louder the heart of the storm was approaching. Oh great, I'm about to be fried. Just then, he saw Verona flying towards him. He did not like to see her in this form. It reminded him of what she truly was.

Verona reached the platform that Gabriel was on. She landed next to Gabriel, transformed into her human form and said, "You have to get out of here!" Verona quickly tore off his chains and helped Gabriel up. Gabriel staggered a bit and said, "I know, and you're coming with me." He took her hand and started to walk when Verona said, "I can't. I have to stay here." Gabriel turned back to her and said, "What? How can you say that…he is going to kill you." "Gabriel, he is going to kill me anyway. If I stay here you will at least have a chance, besides what kind of life would we lead? We would always have to run from him", tears started to form in her eyes. "Verona, I won't leave you here. We'll find a way just come with me." She started to cry she wanted to go with him so bad, but she knew she couldn't. "Please, just go."

Gabriel knew that she was probably right. They could never live a normal life while she was still a vampire and Dracula remained alive. He put his hands on Verona's shoulders and said, "I will find a way, we will be together again." They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly their lips met and they shared their first kiss in over four hundred years. It was like starting all over again. They then stood and held each other until they heard a shriek. "My master, he knows. Please go." Gabriel started to turn and said, "I will come back for you." Gabriel turned and faded into the shadows.

The shriek of her master sent a chill through her entire body. For the first time in 400 years, she knew what it felt like to love, but she also felt true terror and feared for her life. She just collapsed on the platform weeping. Then her body grew cold as she felt her master and Aleera land on the platform behind her. What was going to happen to her now?

* * *

Here is chapter ten, hope you liked it. Thanks for all of the reviews. Please keep reviewing. Oh yeah, I put your kiss in there Banshee Queen. 


	11. Only Memories To Keep Warm

11

Only Memories to Keep Warm

Verona watched as the love of her life faded into the shadows. She felt as if she had just lost everything. She had realized that she had been living a lie. She was so mad at herself. How could I have been so blind? What am I going to do know? She knew that she would probably never see Gabriel again. Was there ever a chance that he would come back for her? The rain started to fall harder. Each drop felt like a bullet hitting her body. The air seemed to grow colder as the count grew nearer.

"Aleera, go find Gabriel and bring him back to me. I will deal with Verona." Aleera nodded with a smile and then flew into the darkness. "Verona, Verona, Verona, what have you done." The count walked up and stood in front of her. Verona slowly rose to her feet and stared evil in the eye. The count walked closer and put his hand on Verona's cheek and said, "I have given you everything your heart could ever desire, a castle, immortality, my love…" The count drew closer for a kiss and Verona pulled away. "No, all you have done for me was led me through a lie. You don't have a heart. What kind of love can a monster like you offer?"

The count slapped Verona and knocked her to the ground. "Watch your mouth! If I were you, I would choose my words wisely. He could have never loved you like I have. He would have loved you for a few weeks and then left you for someone younger." Verona stood again. There was now fresh blood running down her face from the impact of the count's hand on her face. She gathered the strength to say, "That's exactly what you did to me." "Excuse me?" Verona could hear the anger mounting in the count's voice. She knew that she was walking on thin ice, but she couldn't back down now. "You did the exact same thing to me when you picked up Aleera. Did you ever think that that could have hurt? You may have lost all of your feelings, but I still have feelings." Verona grew angry as she remembered how hurt she was when the count had brought home another woman. It was like she had been rejected. "But I gave you eternal life. You will live forever with me." "No, you gave me an eternal curse. We aren't living some dream life. Look at us, we have to drink the blood of others to stay alive. That's no life…I would rather spend one lifetime with Gabriel than live an eternity with you."

The count had had enough. He knocked Verona back to the ground, "You will not speak unless I tell you to speak! You have gone too far this time. Now you can spend your last days locked in the tower." The count grabbed Verona's arm and transformed into the hell-beast that he really was. He flew high into the air taking Verona with him. He flew her to the highest tower in the castle and threw her inside. "Here is where you stay until you decide you want to be my wife again, until then Aleera is in charge of you." The count laughed and flew into the darkness.

Verona watched as the count flew away. Once she was sure the count was gone she transformed into her hideous form and tried everything to escape. She tried to bust the door open and then tried to pull the bars off of the windows, but nothing worked. The count had taken her to the tallest tower for a reason. It was by far the strongest in the castle, and he knew that Verona would be weakened from her lack of feeding.

Verona changed back to her human form and sat by the wall. The air was getting colder as the rain slowly turned to snow. If the count was trying to make her suffer, he was succeeding. She had never felt so cold in her life. After a while icicles started to build up on the windows. It did not take long for her to wish for death. There was nothing she could do now. Her fate was in the hands of the son of the devil. All Verona had to keep her warm was the memories of Gabriel and the love that they had once shared.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. 


	12. Dracula's Door

12

Dracula's Door

Gabriel watched Verona for a moment. How can I leave her there with that monster? He wanted to go back, but then he heard a shriek from the sky. It had to be Aleera; she had spotted him. Time to go, he thought to himself. Gabriel began running from shadow to shadow hoping to loose the beast. He had no luck. She began to lunge at him. He managed to dodge her for a while, but he was weakened from his stay at the castle. Aleera finally caught a hold of Gabriel and picked him up. "You are so much trouble to my master. I should kill you myself. You poison Verona's mind." She screeched and flew higher. Gabriel struggled with her hold. He reached up and grabbed her wing. They began to tumble down. Aleera let go of Gabriel and he fell into the icy river below.

He sank to the bottom of the river. He struggled to resurface. The water was so cold; it felt like dozens of needles poking his body. Above, Aleera was circling the river waiting for the man to resurface. He must have drowned, she thought to herself. She didn't think any mortal could survive both the fall and the icy water. Aleera was satisfied; she turned and headed back to the castle. Below the surface of the river, Gabriel was waging a battle. The water was sucking the life out of him. He was slowly wearing down. He finally managed to surface. He gasped in the precious air, but it was too late. His muscles burned; they were slowly giving out. His mind began to cloud everything was growing dark. He thought this was the end the world went dark.

Back at the Valarious manor Carl and Anna were still searching for Dracula's door. So far they had not gotten far. "Any luck?" asked Anna. "No there are many clues, but none of them make any sense. I don't know what to do." Just then there was a pounding on the door. Sensing it was urgent, Anna ran to the door. She opened it to see one of the villagers. "Princess Anna", the villager said out of breath, "we think we have found the vampire killer, Van Helsing." Anna's face became more serious, "Where?" "Down by the river, he washed up on shore." "Ok I'm coming with you. Carl we think we've found him; you stay here, I'll be back."

Anna followed the villager to the river. She saw a dark, motionless figure on the ground beside the river. She ran to the figure and rolled it over. It was Van Helsing. He was unconscious and his face was blue. Anna felt for a heartbeat. "He is still alive, but barely. Hurry we need to get him back to the manor." A few villagers picked him up and put him on a small cart. Anna led the way, while two villagers pulled the cart. Anna led them to the manor. She had the villagers put the man on a bed. "Thank you. Please leave us. Carl…Carl come down here." The villagers left and Carl entered the room.

"Where did you find him?" "Some villagers found him next to the river. Go get some blankets and dry clothes." Carl scrambled out of the room. Anna placed her hand on Gabriel's face. He felt like a block of ice. His hair had frozen into little icicles. Carl arrived with clothes and blankets. They stood there for a second… Anna then said, "I think you should change him." "What? Why me? Why do I have to do the stuff that no one else wants to do?" "Because you are the monk." Carl huffed and said, "How many times to I have to tell you people that I am just a friar!" In the end they both changed him and put the blankets on. After a few hours his face had turned back to its normal color and his body temperature had risen.

After a few days Van Helsing finally woke up. He was alone in the spare room. He shot up out of the bed. His first thought was of Verona. Was she ok? He ran out of the room to find Carl and Anna. "Carl…Anna…" He met Carl and Anna in the hallway. Anna ran to him and said, "You're awake." "Yeah, have you found the door to Dracula's lair?" Carl spoke up, "Umm no, we have lots of clues, but I can't put them together." "What do you know? I need to get back there." "Van Helsing slow down, you just got back." "No Carl, you don't understand. I need to get back there now!" Anna was suspicious, "Van Helsing why do you want to get back there so much?" He hesitated for a moment. "Let's go have a seat, we need to talk."

Gabriel led them into the main hall and they all sat down. "I know why Dracula's bride was so eager to save me…you know I have been alive for ages and have no memory of it. Well while I was at the castle I had this dream. I had been having these dreams for ages and figured it was just more memories trying to resurface. But this was different; it was as if I was really there. Then I met someone I did not expect…Verona." Carl sat back in his chair and said, "That's interesting…" "Oh just wait Carl, it gets better form there. So then this dream goes on and I find out that I am a commander of an army. But then I find out that Dracula is my first officer, and my name is Gabriel Van Helsing and my fiancée is Verona." Both Anna and Carl were shocked. "Well I'll be damned. That explains a lot…I know I know I cursed; I'm only a FRIAR." Gabriel jumped back into his story and said, "Apparently, Dracula was obsessed with Verona and tried to steal her from me…" Anna interjected and said, "So then you murdered Dracula to protect Verona." Then Carl came in and said, "And then Dracula came back and took Verona. This is fascinating, now all of the clues fit." "You see now that Verona remembers too, Dracula has her locked in the tower. I can't leave her there with that monster. We need to find that door."

Anna got up and said, "Even if you do manage to save Verona when we kill Dracula she will die with him." Gabriel looked to the floor and said, "I know I'm still working on it. But the first step is finding the door." They all sat in the room silently for a moment. Gabriel looked up at the mural and it hit him. He jumped up and said, "This has got to be it. Anna you said that your father spent hours staring at this painting." "Yeah so?" Gabriel walked up and said, "I think he was onto something; I think this is the door to Dracula's castle." Carl came up and started reading the Latin inscription on the wall, "I can't finish it there is a piece missing." Gabriel pulled the missing piece from his pocket and gave it to Carl. Carl placed the missing piece and finished the inscription. Gabriel said, "In the name of god open this door!" The mural instantly changed into a mirror. It had worked. They had found the door to Dracula's castle.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've had a hell of a writer's block. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. 

Thanks again for all the good reviews.


	13. You Came Back

13

You Came Back

Verona sat for days in the dark, cold tower. She could no longer tell day from night. With every passing hour, she became more convinced that Gabriel was not going to come back for her. She would forever be locked up with evil. She tried not to cry because every tear that ran down her face would freeze to her. She still had not completely dried off because of the intense cold. She wished for death more now than ever. She began to cry, she could not take it anymore.

"Oh poor baby is it cold up here?" said a cold voice. Verona turned and saw Aleera. Aleera had never been so happy in her life. She had the 'powerful' bride right where she wanted her, alone and helpless. "Go away and let me die in peace." Aleera got a smirk on her face and said, "Die…who said anything about you dying? You're mine now, and I want to see you suffer for everything you ever did to me." "What did I ever do to you Aleera?" said Verona with disgust in her voice. "You took him from me. I was supposed to be the favorite bride of Dracula. He only took you as a bride to get back at Gabriel for murdering him."

Verona's face turned to shock. "That's right Verona I know all about you're past. Master and I had a little talk last night…well among other things. Master told me all about how Gabriel murdered him because he had a little crush on you. He also told me how he then made his deal with the devil to come back, and this time you would be his. Master came back and transformed you into the creature you are today right in front of Gabriel just to see the look on his face. Then you of course lost your memory and became a slave to the master. So you see Verona the only reason you are here is because you were used for revenge. Oh, and did I mention Gabriel is dead? He took a little swim in the icy river yesterday." Aleera laughed as Verona fell to the floor shattered. That was it he was dead. "I'll leave you here to think about that. I will be back to visit later." Aleera laughed as she left the cold tower. Verona knew that Aleera would never leave her be. She was now a puppet on Aleera's strings.

Gabriel, Anna, and Carl stood at Dracula's door. "I can't believe my father was so close. It was here all along", said Anna. Gabriel looked at the door and said, "Dracula here we come." Gabriel began to walk through the door but he was pulled back by Carl. "Umm…I don't mean to be Mr. Negativity here, but do either of you know how to kill Dracula." Gabriel looked at Carl and said, "Well, no." "Well don't you think that would be a useful bit of information to have?" Gabriel hesitated and then said, "I was hoping Verona could help us out with that." He turned and walked through the door. Anna followed leaving Carl alone in the room. "What is it with them and trying to get themselves killed. Well they'll need me to get them out of trouble." Carl grabbed a nearby torch and slowly walked through the door.

Once he got on the other side of the door, he was in a blizzard. "So this is Dracula's icy fortress. I must admit I thought it would be a bit bigger." Anna and Gabriel turned and looked at Carl. "What?" They shook their heads and walked towards the castle. They reached the base of the castle and were met by two gigantic doors. "I don't know about you but I left my ladder back at the abbey." Gabriel turned and said, "Thanks Carl." Anna had actually come to like the friar's little comments. She just laughed it off. Gabriel then said, "There has got to be another smaller door on the side of the castle." The three started looking around the base of the castle. "Here it is", said Anna. Gabriel walked over and tried to open it but it was locked. "Damn" he said to himself. "Ah ha, I have just the thing. Step aside please." Anna and Gabriel stepped away from the door. Carl took out a vial and flicked a small amount of liquid at the door. The door instantly blew open. "Thank you, thank you very much", said Carl. The other two just laughed as they entered the Castle.

The castle was dark and quiet. "Where now?" asked Anna. "We need to find Verona." They walked deeper in the castle and Gabriel saw a familiar figure, Igor. Gabriel waited for Igor to get closer and then grabbed him. "Where is Verona?" he said as he pinned Igor against the wall. "I'm not going to tell you." Gabriel pulled his gun and pointed it at Igor's head. "Ok ok I'll tell you. She is up in the tower." "Which one?" "The tallest one of course. Well that is if Aleera hasn't torn her to pieces." "Aleera?" "Yes the count has left Aleera in charge of her." Gabriel slammed the gun into Igor's head knocking him out. "Take care of him I'm going to get Verona." Carl and Anna drug Igor into a closet and tied him up while Gabriel went to get Verona.

Up in the tower Verona was lying in a pool of her own blood. Aleera had taken an iron rod to Verona. "Recognize it? It is the same rod you took to my face a few days ago. It left a rather nasty mark that still hasn't healed yet." Verona could barely move. Her blood was freezing to her body making her even more uncomfortable. Aleera smacked her on the back of the head knocking her on her stomach. Verona laid on the tower floor crying and bleeding when she saw him through the door. "Gabriel", she said weakly. Aleera turned and said, "Oh goodie someone else to kill!" She screeched and flew at Gabriel. He pulled out a vial and threw it on her. She crashed to the floor wheezing. "A little holy water never hurt anyone", he said as he walked over Aleera. He then ran to Verona's side. "You came back." "Of course I did." "I thought you were dead. Aleera said you were dead." "No I'm here now and everything is going to be ok." Verona smiled and looked into Gabriel's eyes. He saw that smile and instantly knew that Verona had been what was missing. Only she could make his life whole again.

He gently picked up Verona and said, "This time you're going with me." He kissed her forehead and then stepped back over Aleera and headed back down stairs to the others. Once he reached them Anna said, "What are you doing?" "Come on lets go; we need to get out of here." Carl and Anna just shrugged and followed him. They ran out of the castle straight to the door. Verona felt comfort in Gabriel's arms; she felt his warmth and somehow knew that everything would be ok.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. 


	14. Why?

14

Why?

When Gabriel arrived back to the manor, he took Verona straight to a bed and put her in it. Her skin was like ice and her face had turned blue. "Verona, are you still with me?" Gabriel asked. Verona's eyes slowly opened. She managed to smile a little; she was finally back with him. "How do you feel?" he asked concerned. "I'm better now, just a little cold." Anna and Carl walked in and said, "Here, these should help." Anna gave a few blankets to Gabriel and then said, "Carl, come on they should be alone." Anna was uncomfortable with a Vampire in her house, but she hoped Gabriel knew what he was doing.

Gabriel put the blankets over Verona and sat next to her. She smiled and then took his hand. "You came back to me." Gabriel smiled and said, "Of course I did. I wasn't going to leave you alone with that monster." Verona's eyes teared up. "Verona, you're safe now. He won't hurt you any more." Verona's voice lowered as tears began to stream down her face, "If only that were true." "Don't say that. I'm not loosing you again." "He will keep hunting us as long as we are alive and you know that." "No, I won't accept that. I will find a way and we will be able to live…together without him." There was a brief silence and then Gabriel said, "You need to rest." He tucked the blankets tight around her, kissed her on the forehead, and said, "I'll be back later to check on you." He walked out of the room leaving Verona to sleep.

Verona couldn't believe that he had come back. She felt safe, but knew that her death would come soon. The curse of the vampire was no longer over her but she knew her time was passing. She let her mind and body drift into a deep sleep.

Back in Dracula's castle, Aleera was outraged. She transformed into her hideous form and flew screeching throughout the castle. She flew to her master and woke him from his sleep. "Master, Master she's gone." Aleera was now on her knees screeching. "What! You let her get away!" Dracula was in a rage. It took every ounce of strength not to hurt Aleera. How could she do this, he thought to himself.

Aleera stood and said, "It was Gabriel." The count walked up and yelled, "What! I thought you told me he was dead!" Without thinking, he swung his arm and knocked Aleera to the ground. She sat on the floor weeping. "I'm sorry master, I tried to stop him." The count's anger subsided as he realized what he had done. He had already lost Marishka and Verona; he couldn't risk loosing Aleera too. He knelt at her side and held out his hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just everything is falling apart. First Marishka now Verona. I just don't want to loose you too." Aleera took the count's hand and he embraced her. "You won't loose me; I'll always be here with you."

Aleera and the count stood and kissed. Aleera put her head on the count's chest and said, "What do we do now?" The count took in a deep breath and said, "We wait, Gabriel will be back. This time we will be ready for him. Soon the great Van Helsing will be just a memory, a bad memory."

Gabriel walked in where Anna and Carl were talking. "She's asleep." "What happened to her?" asked Carl. "Aleera was left in charge of her." Both Anna and Carl shook their heads because they knew that couldn't be good. "Did you ask her how to kill Dracula?" asked Anna. "Umm no I figured I would let her rest for a while first." "We have got to figure this out. We don't have much time Gabriel", said a more serious Anna. "I'll ask her when she is rested." Just then, they all heard Verona yell for Gabriel.

Gabriel ran into the room to Verona. "What's wrong?" He saw that almost all of the color had left Verona's face. It was clear to him that she was dying. "No how can this be? Verona…how?" Tears now flooded his face. He took her hands and said, "I can't loose you again. Please stay with me." Verona looked deep into his eyes and said, "Listen to me. I have to tell you this. Only a werewolf can kill Dracula, he has a cure." Gabriel cut her off and said, "No I don't care about that right now. All I care about is you." Verona put her hand on his face and said, "Gabriel, I am dying. There is nothing you can do to save me. But you can save people by killing Dracula." "How can this be? You cannot die you're a Vampire." "The curse was lifted." "What by who?" Verona's voice grew weaker, "There is no time…Gabriel I love you." Gabriel leaned in, kissed her, and then said, "I love you too." When he raised his head up to look in her eyes, she was gone. He had lost her again.

He lifted her head to his and let loose. "Why!" He was now angrier than ever. He looked up and said, "Why did you have to do this? I have done everything ever assigned to me without question. What have I done to deserve this? Now that I finally found her, you took her from me again. Please, God…" He sat and cried over Verona's body for an hour and then decided he was going to kill Dracula once and for all. Not for the order, but for Verona.

He stood and covered Verona's cold body and then walked out. He was met by Anna and Carl who knew what had happened. "Come on; let's find your brother Anna." Gabriel walked out of the manor ready to finish it all.

* * *

Here's chapter 14. Hope you like it. Please Review! 


	15. Bite Me

15

Bite Me

Gabriel was ready to leave the manor when Anna grabbed his arm and said, "Wait, why do you have to find my brother?" He turned to her and said, "The only way to kill Dracula is with a werewolf." "So you are going to use my brother?" "No, _I_ am going to kill Dracula, even if that means I have to become a werewolf."

Carl approached and said, "Gabriel, can't you see that this is madness. Even if you succeed in killing Dracula that still leaves us with the little problem of you being a werewolf." "There is a cure." Anna looked at Gabriel and said, "What a cure?" "Yeah, Verona told me about it right before she died. It has to be administered before the curse is complete in order for it to work. Anna I'm sorry, there is no hope for your brother, but we can still kill Dracula." Anna shook her head in agreement, "Let's go." "Carl, you stay here until we get back."

Gabriel and Anna left the manor to hunt for the werewolf. "Some villagers have told me he is hanging around the cemetery on the edge of town." Gabriel led the way and said, "Then the cemetery it is." They walked for a while in silence. Anna trailed behind not knowing what to say. It seemed like he had been through a lot in his life, especially lately.

Anna finally broke the silence by saying, "Gabriel, are you ok?" Gabriel did not answer he just kept on walking. "Gabriel. Don't shut everyone out. It won't help it will just make things worse." Gabriel turned around abruptly and said, "Yes, but talking about won't bring her back either." He turned back around and started walking again, and said, "You just don't know what it's like to loose so much."

Anna ran up in front of him and stopped him. "I can't believe you just said that. Since when do I not know anything of loss! Excuse me, but do you even remember why you were sent here?" Gabriel knew that what he said was not true, but he couldn't take it back. "Am I the only one who remembers that every single family member of mine has been killed by Dracula? Velkan is left, but only as a werewolf, who I'm guessing you are about to kill. Don't talk to me about not knowing loss!" Gabriel refused to look at the now infuriated woman. She took his hands in her own and said, "Gabriel, I understand your loss the most. I know what it is like to loose everybody you love." He finally looked at the now calm woman and said, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just so angry that I lost her again."

His eyes began to tear. "I know you are angry and sad, but you can't keep shutting everyone out. I can help you through this." The two hugged knowing that they would get each other through their loses. The next thing they knew a werewolf was on top of them. Gabriel managed to kick it off of them. They both stood and Gabriel yelled, "Anna run!" They both ran to the other side of the cemetery. They stopped and turned; the werewolf was not in sight.

"Where did he go?" asked Anna. "I don't know. You stay here." Gabriel walked out into the middle of the cemetery and drew his gun. He checked and made sure there were silver bullets in the gun. Anna was right; he was going to kill her brother. He stood still and heard something stir in the tree next to him. He turned and the werewolf lunged at him. Gabriel fired three shots and fell to the ground with the werewolf on top of him. The wolf's teeth sunk deep in his flesh. Gabriel threw the injured beast off him and rolled over on his side. He didn't expect the bite to hurt so much.

The injured werewolf tried to run off, but it transformed back into Velkan. Anna ran over to him and took him into her arms. "Velkan." He looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry my sister I have failed you." "No…don't say that. You haven't failed anyone." "I'm sorry Anna…" Velkan slowly shut his eyes as he fell into an eternal sleep.

Anna lifted her head and looked at Gabriel who was still on the ground. She knew Velkan's sacrifice was for the greater good, but she hated Gabriel for killing him. She gently placed Velkan's head back down on the ground and walked to Gabriel. She extended her hand and said, "I'll send someone for his body later. Come on, let's finish this."

* * *

This chapter was just a chapter to connect 14 and 16. I hope you like it. I'm hoping to finish this story in the next couple chapters.

Please Review!


	16. Welcome Back Gabriel

16

Welcome Back Gabriel

Carl waited impatiently for Anna and Gabriel to return. "Where are they? They should be back by now", said Carl aloud. He began to pace back and forth in front of the door. "Come on guys…" Just then Anna and Gabriel burst through the door. "What took you so long?" asked Carl. "Not now Carl", said Gabriel now holding his chest in pain. "Come on, I don't have much time. I can feel the curse growing stronger." Gabriel led the way to Dracula's door. "This is it", he said to himself. He walked through the door followed closely by Anna. Carl stood alone in front of the door and said, "Here we go again." He then slowly walked through the door.

They were met by a blast of cold air. They were in the middle of a huge blizzard. "This is Dracula's doing", said Anna, "He knows we're coming." "I'm counting on it", said Gabriel. "God help us", said Carl. Gabriel led the way to the front of the castle. They headed to the side door that they had gone through the first time. They found the door bolted shut. "I can't budge it", said Gabriel, "We'll have to find another way inside."

Dracula and Aleera were standing at one of the windows looking down at the group. "You see Aleera, I told you he would come back", said Dracula, "Verona has passed and he is seeking revenge." "What are we going to do master?" "We let them in. They cannot defeat us, they do not know how. Aleera, you will take Anna; suck the life out of her. I will take Gabriel, he will pay for what he has done to us." "What of the friar master?" The count smiled and said, "Use your imagination."

Gabriel, Anna, and Carl stood in front of the castle doors. "What now?" asked Anna. "I don't know", said Gabriel. "Maybe we should just knock." Just then the doors began to slowly swing open. "Not bad", said Anna smiling looking at Carl. "Let's go", said Gabriel. Gabriel walked into the castle followed closely by Anna and Carl.

Once they were inside the castle the doors slammed shut. "He knows we're here", said Anna. Gabriel turned to Anna and said, "Anna, I need you and Carl to go find the cure. I'll find Dracula." Anna nodded and said, "Good luck." Then Gabriel turned to Carl and handed him a silver stake, "In case you are late." Carl's expression turned to shock. "Gabriel, no I couldn't." "Carl, you must. You can't let me run free as a werewolf." Carl hesitated and then took the stake. Gabriel put his hand on the friar's shoulder and said, "Be strong Carl." Carl nodded. Gabriel turned and walked away.

Carl and Anna turned and headed in the opposite direction. "Where now?" asked Carl. Anna stopped and grabbed Carl's arm, "Shhh…" "What?" asked the friar. Anna's voice dropped to a whisper, "Look it's Igor. He'll know where it is." Anna drew her sword and waited for Igor to come closer. She jumped out and threw Igor to he floor. She then put the tip of the sword on his neck. "Where is the werewolf cure?" she asked. "What werewolf cure?" asked Igor. "Don't play games with me creep" said Anna pushing the tip of the blade harder against his throat. "Ok, ok I'll tell you. It's in the east tower." Anna grabbed Igor, "Get up, you will take us." Igor got to his feet and led the way.

Meanwhile Gabriel was on the other side of the castle. He walked down the cold hallways looking for the monster that stole everything from him. He knew he was getting closer, he could feel it. "Welcome back Gabriel." Gabriel stopped and looked around. "Come out, show yourself." "Oh Gabriel, what's wrong. Did you lose something?" Gabriel looked up and saw Dracula walking on the ceiling above him. Dracula jumped down and landed right in front of Gabriel. He smiled and then knocked Gabriel to the other side of the room.

The count slowly walked towards Gabriel, who was now on the floor. "We could have been friends you know. Partners, in this dark game." "We were, but you betrayed me for darkness." Dracula laughed and said, "Yes, and now I am on top of the world, and you are at my feet." Dracula kicked Gabriel to the other side of the room. Gabriel slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. I can't let her down, he thought to himself. He pushed himself to his feet and Dracula said, "You already let her down Gabriel. You let her die." "No your hell-beast of a wife killed her."

Carl and Anna followed Igor up the stairs leading to the tower. Once they reached the door Anna pulled Igor back and said, "I'll go first." Anna carefully walked into the room. She spotted the vaccine in the middle of the room. It was up on a pedestal in a glass container filled with a clear liquid. She walked up closer to the pedestal followed by Carl. Igor stayed behind and waited until Carl was completely inside the room. Then he pulled a lever causing the tower door to slam shut. "Ha ha ha, you tried to get Igor, but Igor got you." Igor turned around and ran back down the stairs. Anna ran to the door and grabbed the bars. "You just wait until I get out of here Igor!"

Dracula started to play with Gabriel's mind. He flooded his mind with the memories of Verona. Gabriel fell to his knees as he saw her. Dracula smiled as he enjoyed every second of Gabriel's pain. Gabriel tried to ignore the visions, but he couldn't. He saw her, the day that he took her. He saw the count bite her all over again. Gabriel watched Verona's eyes fade as she became the living dead.

"Get out of my head!" yelled Gabriel as he jumped to his feet. The count smiled with satisfaction. "Something wrong Gabriel?" The count knew that he was hurting Gabriel, but what he didn't know was that this pain would become Gabriel's motivation. Gabriel could feel it, the curse was growing, it was time. He heard the deep chime of Dracula's clock. "One", said Gabriel as he fell to his knees and screamed. His scream suddenly turned to a roar as he transformed into a werewolf. Dracula's eyes widened with fear, "No, this cannot be."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. I'm going to try to bring this story to an end in the next chapter and it's taken a while to figure out how to do it. I'd like to say thanks to all of the great reviews. I really appreciate them. So what did you think of this chapter? Do you think Anna shoulddie? Please Review!**

**P331**


	17. The Death of Aleera

**A/N: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been debating on how to end this story. I was going to try to do it all in one chapter, but that didn't work. I used a lot from the movie and just want to say, if you recognize it it's not mine. **

**I'd like to say thanks again to all of my great reviewers!**

* * *

17

The Death of Aleera

Anna and Carl stood in front of the cure staring at it. "Go ahead, grab it", said Anna. The friar looked over at her and said, "Why me?" "Because you're the genius." "Sure, now I'm the genius. You go ahead and grab it. If there's one thing I've learned it's never be the first one to put your hands in a viscous material."

Just then they heard a high-pitched screech. They turned to see Aleera hanging from the ceiling showing her hideous face. She smiled and said, "Did I scare you?" Carl took a few steps back and in a weak voice said, "No." Aleera smiled once again and said, "Then maybe I need to try a little harder." Anna took a quick look around and then pushed the container that the cure was in on Aleera. The liquid splashed all over Aleera's face. She grabbed her face and screeched.

Carl jumped back and said, "Viscous material, what did I tell you!" Anna looked around and saw the cure rolling on the floor. She pointed and said, "Get it! Get it!" She grabbed a piece of glass that still had liquid in it and splashed the liquid on the bars. Carl ran to the cure and picked it up. "Ooh hot, hot." Anna turned to him and said, "Come on, come on. We've got to get the antidote to Van Helsing. Go! Go!" Carl ran through the newly formed gap in the bars. Anna started out after him but was grabbed by Aleera. She turned and saw Aleera's face half melted off. Aleera kept a hold of Anna and said, "You can't go until I say you can go." Anna turned to Carl and said, "Keep running, Carl." Aleera shouted, "Come here! And I say you can go when you're dead!"

Aleera then threw Anna against the wall. Anna fell to the floor. She now had blood flowing from her head. She slowly got to her feet and looked around. She ran and flipped off a wall grabbing a torch. When she turned around Aleera was right in front of her. Aleera smiled and blew out Anna's torch. Then Aleera began to twirl around the room, laughing the whole time. All but one torch in the room went out. She stopped right in front of Anna and blew out the torch right behind her. Anna blinked and Aleera was gone.

Carl ran down the stairs of the tower onto the bridge connecting the two towers. He stopped as he saw lightning crash into the bridge. "Oh my God", he said to himself as he watched more lightning crash into the bridge. He fell to the ground as the lightning crashed again. He slowly got up and was then knocked back to the ground. It was Igor. Carl looked at him and saw that he was holding an electrified rod. "Uh oh", Carl said as he jumped up. Igor laughed as he chased the friar down the bridge.

Anna walked cautiously around the room looking for Aleera. Anna's heart began beating faster. She knew Aleera was there, but she didn't know where. Aleera quietly walked along the ceiling looking down at Anna. She was truly enjoying this. She loved teasing her prey, especially Anna. Aleera glided to the floor right behind Anna. Anna turned and was knocked across the room again.

Anna slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. She hit the ground and laid there for a moment. Aleera laughed as she walked closer. Anna pushed herself up and was grabbed by a now transformed Aleera. Aleera picked up Anna by the throat. Aleera pulled Anna closer and said, "Be happy in the knowledge that I will weep over your dead body." Aleera laughed and then licked the blood off the side of Anna's face.

Aleera's fangs grew as she drew closer to Anna's neck. Anna tried to break free but it was no use. She knew there was nothing she could do to get away. Aleera slowly came closer and closer. Anna could feel Aleera's icy breath on her neck. Her fangs now touched Anna's neck. Anna closed her eyes and waited for the bite.

Instead she heard a blood-chilling scream. It was Aleera. Anna opened her eyes as Aleera dropped her. Anna watched Aleera as she screamed. Something was wrong. Aleera was thrashing about until she exploded into ash. A metal stake dropped to the ground. "What the…", Anna said as she saw Aleera's killer. A hand reached down to help Anna up, "Come on, we don't have much time", said a voice. "Verona?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! I'll try to update soon.**

**P331**


	18. The Final Battle

**A/N: Here's chapter 18. Hope you enjoy! I think I'll have one more chapter to wrap things up. Please tell me what you think. Again I used some things from the movie, so if you recognize it it's from the movie and not mine.**

* * *

18

The Final Battle

Anna took Verona's outreached hand and said, "What? How?…I saw your dead body." Verona pulled Anna to her feet and said, "I don't have time to explain." Verona looked around the room and said, "Where's the cure?" "Carl has it." Verona turned to the door and said, "Come on we don't have much time." Anna turned and followed Verona out of the room.

Dracula stood in front of the now transformed Gabriel. He looked at him in disbelief. _How can this be? _He began backing away from Gabriel when he heard a high-pitched scream in the back of his mind. He turned away from Gabriel and said, "Aleera?" He heard her scream again and knew what was happening; Aleera's time had come. He threw his arms in the air as he yelled, "Aleera…no!" He slowly turned back to Gabriel, eyes red with anger, and said, "This was your doing. Now you will pay with your life."

Gabriel stood as he saw Dracula transform into his true form. He lunged at Dracula hoping to end this quickly, but Dracula dodged his attack. Dracula began to fly up when Gabriel grabbed his wing and pulled him down. Dracula screeched and landed right on top of Gabriel, digging a talon deep into his shoulder. They both struggled to get free. Finally, Gabriel managed to kick Dracula off of him. Dracula flew across the room and slammed into the opposite wall.

As he hit the floor, he transformed back into his human form. He laid there for a moment before moving. He groaned as he felt his burning face that was now dripping blood. He sat up and glanced at Gabriel who was ready to charge. Gabriel began to run at Dracula when he too transformed back into a human. Dracula glanced through the window at the cloud-covered moon.

Dracula slowly rose to his feet and said, "We are both part of the same great game, Gabriel. We do not need to find ourselves on opposite sides of the board. Together we could rule the world; cover it in darkness." Dracula began walking towards Gabriel. Gabriel began backing away and said, "I will never join you. The order sent me here for a reason, and that was to kill you. I will not fail, I never fail." Dracula laughed and said, "Oh Gabriel, listen to yourself. You can't possibly believe that. You have failed. You've failed her twice. You have done nothing but fail."

Gabriel felt the curse return and looked at the moon. He watched the clouds move away from the moon as he transformed back into a werewolf. Dracula turned and flew at Gabriel. Gabriel had no time to react and was slammed into a spike that dug deep into his leg. Dracula flew back away from Gabriel and landed on a platform high above the castle floor. He watched as Gabriel pulled the spike from his leg. Gabriel limped as he walked to the other side of the room.

Carl ran down the bridge dodging Igor's attacks. Lightning was still crashing into the bridge making it hard to walk. Carl just kept on running. Up ahead he saw a wooden spear. He ran to it and grabbed it. He turned to see Igor in his face. Igor jabbed the rod at Carl. Carl dodged the attack and hit Igor on the back knocking him to the ground. Igor stumbled to his feet and grabbed Carl. Just then, another bolt of lightning struck the middle of the bridge causing part of it to collapse.

Carl grabbed a hold of the ledge and tried to pull himself up, but Igor was hanging on to his leg. Carl kicked Igor in the face several times, but it had no effect. The creature still had a firm grip on his leg. Carl could feel his grip loosening. He couldn't hold on for much longer. He then heard a voice, "Carl hang on we're coming." "Anna?" said the friar. "Hold on Carl."

Carl kept on kicking the creature in hopes he would let go. Carl's tired hands gave out and his grip on the bridge was gone. He began to fall, but then he felt someone grab his arm. He looked up and saw Anna. "Anna, pull me up." Anna turned and said, "Verona, I can't pull him up on my own." Verona ran to the edge and grabbed the friar's other arm. "Now pull", said Anna. The two women pulled Carl up on the bridge, bringing Igor with him. Anna drew her sword and thrust it deep into the creature's chest knocking him backwards. Igor stumbled a little before falling off the bridge.

Carl slowly got to his feet and said, "Thanks Anna, Verona." The friar stood there for a moment and then looked at Verona. His eyes grew wide and he jumped back. Anna grabbed his arm and said, "We'll explain later. Where's the cure, we need to get it to Van Helsing." Carl pulled it out and said, "Here it is." Anna grabbed the cure and ran to find Van Helsing followed by Carl and Verona.

Gabriel held his leg and looked for Dracula, who was watching him from above. Dracula shrieked and flew towards Gabriel and grabbed his arm. Dracula flew up taking Gabriel with him. Gabriel heard his arm snap under stress. He grabbed Dracula's foot with his other hand and tore deep into his flesh with his claws. Dracula screeched and let go of Gabriel sending him crashing to the floor. Dracula flew to the other side of the room before falling to the floor. Both creatures changed back into their human forms.

Anna, Verona, and Carl arrived seconds later. They stood in the doorway trying to spot Gabriel and Dracula. "Look there he is", said Carl pointing to Gabriel. "I don't see Dracula…maybe Gabriel killed him", said Anna as she began to walk into the room. "No", said Verona grabbing Anna's arm he's still here." "How do you know?" asked Carl. "Trust me. I just know. Stay here." Verona took a few steps into the room trying to spot Dracula.

Gabriel turned his head towards Verona and said, "Verona? Is that you?" Verona looked around one more time trying to spot Dracula, before running to Gabriel's side. "Gabriel", she said as she knelt beside him, "Come on, you have to get up." She took Gabriel's good arm and pulled him to his feet. She started to lead him out of the room when she heard Dracula. She looked to her side and saw him flying right for her and Gabriel. Gabriel grabbed Verona and threw her to the ground.

The moon slowly peeked out from the clouds. Gabriel changed once again as Dracula slammed into him. They rolled across the floor struggling to overpower each other. Gabriel rolled over on top of Dracula and bit deep into Dracula's neck. Dracula threw him off and watched the hideous creature melt into black ash.

Gabriel then turned his gaze to Verona who was still on the ground. He ran towards her ready to attack. Just then, Anna ran out in front of him. He slammed into her and knocked her to the other side of the room. "Anna, no", said the frightened friar. He pulled his silver stake and said, "God forgive me." He ran towards Gabriel ready to strike. Gabriel turned and grabbed Carl's arm. Carl looked at the werewolf and saw the vial that held the cure sticking out of his abdomen. Carl dropped the stake and Gabriel let go of him.

Gabriel roared as the fur shed from his body. He turned to see Verona getting up from the ground. He ran to her and said, "Verona, I'm sorry." She took him in her arms and said, "It's all over. It's finally over." They turned to see a weeping friar. Walking to Anna. "No", he said quietly, "You cannot die. Anna." He knelt beside her and felt her wrist for a pulse. Gabriel and Verona walked up beside Carl. "Is she…" asked Gabriel. Carl's face had a sigh of relief when he said, "No she's alive." The friar carefully picked up Anna and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and said, "I agree let's get out of here." Carl led the way as Verona and Gabriel followed, glad that it was all over.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it okay? Also, do you think there should be one more chapter? Please review and let me know. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers once again. They are really helpful. **

**Thanks**

**P331**


	19. And Life Goes On

**A/N: Finally finished! Hope you like it!**

* * *

19

And Life Goes On

Three months later…

Gabriel stood at the head of the church. The day had finally come. After four hundred years, he was finally getting married to the woman who stole his heart. It had seemed like an eternity, well it almost was. He stood there with his best man at his side. "I still can't believe how dressed up you are." "Carl what did you expect, it's my wedding day." "I don't know, I thought you would have at least kept the hat", said Carl chuckling. "Oh you just wait until your wedding day…" said Gabriel as he looked at Carl. "Well, who said you're invited." Both men laughed as they heard the music start.

They turned and faced the aisle. First came the flower girl and the ring bearers. Next came Anna, the maid of honor. Carl smiled as he saw her come down the aisle. He thought back on the first time he met Anna. That dark, cold Transylvanian day. He remembered how she had demanded to know who they were and threatened them with death. His first impression of her was that she was a spoiled little princess, but his feelings grew with time. In fact, the scariest day for Carl was the day they killed Dracula. He wasn't scared of Dracula, well maybe a little, but he was most afraid of loosing Anna.

She gave them all a scare when she didn't wake up for a week. He remembered how Verona took care of her when she was ill. Anna finally woke up after two weeks. Carl had never been so scared in his life. It was not long after that when he and Anna had expressed their true feelings for each other. Days later Carl wrote the abbey and told them that he was leaving. He also told them of his and Anna's wedding plans.

Anna walked up past Gabriel and Carl and took her spot. _This is it, _thought Gabriel. _The day has finally come._ He kept his eyes fixed on the aisle and then spotted Verona. He was in awe. She had on the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was the purest white he had ever seen. It had beautiful embroidery all up the front with beads sewn into the top. Her bouquet was filled with the brightest flowers around. Vines cascaded over the edge barely grazing the floor.

He also thought about what had happened. How his greatest enemy held the key to his memory and past life. Dracula had taken what he valued the most, but at the same time given it all back. Gabriel now appreciated every moment he was with Verona. He would never let anything bad happen to her. His purpose was to love her with all of his heart and to keep her safe.

Verona stood at the end looking at Gabriel. She too couldn't believe that the day had finally come. She still felt bad for what had happened between her and Dracula. I can't believe I fell for it. She and Gabriel had had many conversations on the subject within the past three months. Gabriel was always reassuring her that it wasn't her fault. She felt lucky and truly grateful that she had a guy like Gabriel.

She began walking towards Gabriel. Tears began to fill her eyes. _No Verona you told yourself you wouldn't cry. _Gabriel watched her as she approached. She seemed to glide up the aisle. She grew more beautiful with every step. Before he knew it, she was right in front of him. He held out his hand as a big smile crossed his face. He gently took her hand as he whispered, "Hello beautiful." She smiled as tears of joy glided down her face.

The ceremony was beautiful. It lasted a little more than an hour. Anna invited the whole village to the reception that was held in the great hall of the Valarious manor. The newly married couple sat in the middle of a long table and awaited the speeches. Carl was the first to stand. "To Gabriel and Verona. It has been a long road. Though I would not want to go through it again I wouldn't take it back. Thank you Gabriel for being my friend. You have brought out my true personality. Thank you Verona for not sucking my blood. I'm very grateful for that", said Carl chuckling along with the rest of the guests. "Cheers", he said as he raised his glass high in the air.

Anna was the next to stand, "I'd also like to thank you. You have saved me and my family." She looked to Carl and said, "You have also opened the door for a new family. I hope that you two stay happy in marriage and never loose sight of the love you share." She raised her glass and everyone toasted.

Gabriel stood and said, "Thanks for coming. To Carl, if anyone needs to thank anyone it has to be me. You kept me on track when I lost sight of our goal. I'd also like to thank you for your little gadgets. I don't know what we would have done without them. Also, you didn't need me to discover yourself, that was always inside of you. You just needed a little push out of the Abbey."

He nodded to Carl before looking at Anna. "I'd just like to thank you for never giving up. I know you lost everything in the battle against Dracula. I admire your courage to keep on going when it seemed all was lost."

"That just leaves one person." He looked at Verona. "I'm not sure I could ever express the love I feel for you. It's that kind of love that can never be explained. All I know is that every morning I wake up, I thank God for you. I look forward to the many years we have ahead. I know the future will be brighter. I love you and nothing will ever change that…Cheers."

Verona sat for a moment wiping the tears away. "Well I guess that just leaves me", she said as she stood. "I'm going to try and make this quick. Carl you're welcome. To Anna. I cannot express the sorrow I feel for your losses. I know I was part of that horror that was once in your life. I know I can't bring them back or take back what I did, but please accept my apology." She turned to face Gabriel. Tears now flowed freely. He took her hand and smiled. "Thanks for coming back for me. I know you could have ended it sooner. I know we will have brighter days ahead. In fact…we're going to have a new addition in about eight months." Verona looked down at Gabriel with a huge smile on her face.

Gabriel stood and said, "You mean…?" She nodded and said, "Yes." The guests began cheering as Gabriel pulled Verona close to share a kiss. "Who's up for a dance", shouted Anna grabbing Carl. Music began to play as everyone moved to the dance floor.

Everything was in its place and life did go on. Eight months later to the day, Gabriel and Verona received the gift of life. A boy named Velkan. Anna and Carl were married a few months later and were soon expecting a gift of their own. The love that was started 400 years ago was finally fulfilled.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it a good ending? Please let me know.**

**This story has been really fun to write, not to mention a great stress reliever! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I'll have to start updating all of my other stories.**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting this story. I'd like to thank marrokinhas, Star Mage 1, RavenLikeAWritingDesk, Nyanza, Grey Wings bathed in Blood, vamprequiem, Fortune Zyne, FlyHigh4Life, KAHBG, Jasmine, Pearl Wing, Angel Eyes CK, Anna, Hawkeye329, SpeedDemon315, AngelGirl, Elric329, and Katrin Van Helsing. **

**I'd like to give a special thanks to Banshee Queen who has been my most supportive reviewer. You gave me some very constructed responses that I could build from. The good and the bad.**

**If I forgot anyone or mispelled any names I'm sorry. I think I got everyone though.**

**Thanks to all.**

**P331**


End file.
